


Homework

by Esmee



Category: Degrassi
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmee/pseuds/Esmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clare and Eli got to write a letter to each other for an English grade, that contains anything they would like in any language. Eclare</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clare

**Author's Note:**

> I will not and do not own Degrassi.

Chp.1: Clare's Letter

"Today's assignment, you each has to write a single letter to your English partner for a grade tomorrow. The letter can be in any language, but remember you must turn a copy in to me IN ENGLISH tomorrow afternoon latest." Mrs. Dawes announced cheery, and Eli leaned forward towards his English partner and friend Clare Edwards.

"So what are you going to write for me, partner."

"I should be asking you." Clare remarked, and Eli pouted at Clare's comment.

"Ouch Blue Eyes, I never get a straight answer from you these days." He acted hurt by Clare's behavior, but then he lean back to his seat, taking out a piece of paper.

'Mrs. Dawes said, any language...Maybe...' Clare has this sudden crazy idea. She could write a letter to Eli in another language explaining her feelings towards him...She could easy confessed to him and blabber nonsense without him knowing what she's saying or writing truly and when he's going to ask for a translation, she could easy lie to him the words on the paper.

She took out a piece of paper and her favorite blue pen and begin to write.

_Dear has litteras scriberet Eli I'm Anglorum debita provinciam sed propter aliud ... Habeo quae velim confiteri tibi dilecte ... semper te inveni modo Me facis felicem. Salsus etiam a tua mentem potissimum vicis, suus diligo aliquid de te splendida sine tua calida viridis oculos meos ne perdas potuissent linitionem iusti super eos. Amo dedisti operam, amo via vos semper videntur etiam cura mei per vos vere dont ... nimis super natae tempor sensus oriuntur ... EGO iustus volo dicere frunesco te tibi ... Fortasse amorem si posset, ego autem te cognovi non sentiunt idem. Magnus, tua, Goldsworthy. gratias-everything._

-Clare

  
Clare place her pen down and looked down at her letter proudly, since she take bible school every summer and go to church every Sunday, the church taught her latin. There's no way Eli could translate this, and small tug on her heart told her that her feelings wants her to think otherwise. Will it be nice for her and Eli be able be a item for awhile?

Translation:

Dear Eli

I'm writing this letter due of the English assignment but also for something else... I have something I would like to confess to you my dear friend...Ever since I met you you make me happy. Even with your sarcastic attitude most of the time, it's one thing I love about you apart of your bright warm green eyes, that I could get lost in just by glazing upon them. I love the attention you gave me and I love the way you always seem to care for me even through you really don't have too...And over time I starting to grow these feelings...and I just want to tell you I really like you...Maybe love if possible, but I know you don't feel the same. Your a great friend, Goldsworthy. thanks for everything.

-Clare


	2. Eli's Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli's letter to Clare

**Chpt.2: Eli's Letter**

'which language?' Eli found himself debating after he wrote his English copy of his letter and proofread it about almost ten times to get it just right.

He stared at the back of Clare's head for about 20 minutes only to be snapped back to reality, when a small fold up paper landed on his desk.

He opened it and read what it contains.

_Staring much? haha_

_-A_

Adam could help him! He got his pen and scribal his message on the paper-

_Adam, my man! Just the dude I wanted to talk to._

_\- E_

He thross the paper to the desk beside him, when Mrs. Dawes looked the other way.

Within a minute, the paper was back on his desk.

_What do you need work on, Eli?_

_-A_

_Ouch, that hurts man. Emotionally, anyway what language should I write Clare' s damn letter!  
_

_-E_

_Maybe Spanish?_

_-A_

_Spanish, is so old school. I want something that Clare wouldn't figure out!  
_

_-E_

_Then go with Japanese, duh. Hard to translate._

_-A_

_Genius! but wait...How can I type it on a computer?  
_

_-E_

_Dude, use your head. Use the translation on google dot com._

_-A_

_Oh...Thanks_

_-E_

Wow that was genius idea, he raise his hand to get Mrs. Dawes attention.

"Yes, Mr. Goldsworthy?" She asked, in that stern voice of hers.

"I'm wondering if I can go to the library?"

"Certainly, but make it fast." She told him, but he really didn't need any warning, we was gone from the room in a matter of seconds.

When he arrived at the library, he used the computer at the end of the room. Total privacy, that is what he need, and so he begin to type his letter with the help of google translation.

親愛なるはワンダフル、青目はそれはあなたが実際にこれを変換することはできません方法については不思議ではないクレア。ヘクタール、キーボードは文字がない！とにかく私は世界のすべてに値する素敵な人だと思う、言わせてください。あなたができるよう、この青い目をして翻訳するとき、私は私の本当の. -恐ろしいイーライことを伝えることができるでしょう。]を

Translation:

Dear Wonderful, Blue eyes Clare

It is a wonder on how you can't really translate this.

ha your key board don't have the characters!

Anyway let just say, I think your a wonderful person

that deserves everything in the world. When you able to translate this blue eyes, I'll be able to tell you my true feelings.

-The Awesome Eli ;]

When he came back to class, he handed his English copy to the teacher and gave Clare her copy, with a crooked smile, while she gave him hers.

"Good luck, translating _Clare-Bear_."


	3. First Kiss

**Chpt.3: Kiss**

She tried all night to translate Eli's little letter to her, but it was completely hopeless. She couldn't translate even one little word. The best way for her to do is find some Japanese student, and ask him/her to translate or for her to learn Japanese, but it might take years to know a bit of the language.

Clare leaned her head on her arm staring at the clock on the wall in her English class, just as Eli Goldsworthy walked in the room with a smug look on his face.

When he saw Clare he sort of winked, while he made his way towards her, making her blush.

"Nice letter, Blue eyes." He whispered in her ear, when he sit down in his seat. Clare can feel the hairs stand up on the back of her neck, while his hot breathe send shivers up her spine.

"E-Excuse me?" She squeaked out, her heart hammered against her chest.

A slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

"You heard me, Edwards. Nice letter." He repeated himself again, as Clare turned around in her desk sharply looking disbelieved of what Eli told her.

"It's awesome, what Google translation can do, Clare." He spoke, a cute little crooked smile appeared on his face.

"N-" She felt his eyes bordered her's and for a second she got lost within them. These set of green eyes, held the same warmth that she loved for awhile, but there was something else within them.

"Love my awesomeness eyes, blue eyes?"

and that confirmed her what he read. He had truly red her letter, and now she felt really embarrassed.

She turned back around her seat, but not before Eli gave her a small chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, detention. PDA is not allowed." Mrs. Dawes said, walking towards the front of the class, while Eli throw up his hands in the air dramatic.

"Com'n Mrs. Dawes." He whined, but Mrs. Dawes throw him a dirty look which made him shutup.


End file.
